iDidn't Have The Chance To Say-
by HuskyWolfHybrid
Summary: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she mutters to herself, clutching the letter in her hands. Tears are running down her flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry."


***Summary: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she mutters to herself, clutching the letter in her hands. Tears are running down her flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry."***

**...**

A pool of red is all over the floor, and a sick feeling rises in her stomach as she sobs. She's on her knees before his broken body, so badly wanting to feeling his warm skin, which she knows has really gone dead cold and doesn't dare to lay even a finger on him. Her heart has stopped, she can't feel a thing. She's numb, she feels like a ghost.

_-"Y'know I'll always love you, right?" he asks her._

_She nods. "Yes."_

_"And you know I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_She lays her head on his chest, knowing that it hurts him as much as it hurts her. But she needs him like oxygen, like that corny as hell metaphor or whatever.-_

She never paid attention to the signs. Never noticed a thing. She knows she's a fucking dumbass, thinking she knows her best friend, her one secret love. The boy she could never reveal her feelings to. The boy across the hall that once watched through his peephole waiting for her to come home. He didn't do it anymore. She considered asking why, then chickened out at last minute. She missed him doing that, even if it did seem, in a way, a little perverted. She didn't mind.

_-"I'm just bacon..." he told her._

_"No, you're not." she said, her eyes watering._

_"Carls, I love you more than God loves his Earth, more than Sam loves her meat." he said. "You are my light, the air I breathe, my world."_

_Her breath catches as she tries to find a way to keep herself upright. She can't find the words to say._

_"Freddie," she chokes out. But he's already gone.-_

_**Way to fucking go, Shay.**_she thinks to herself as another round of tears rises within her and overflows.

It's too late. There's nothing she can do. She's alone in this world now, her everything has been taken from her...and she's too late.

Through the water in her eyes, she notices a note lying just before the pool of near dry blood. With shaky hands, and a fear that she could collapse, she opens it.

_-Carly,_

_I know you'll be the first to find me like this. You were always the first... I'm sorry that I could never be the boy you always wanted. Your knight in shining armor, your corazon. I couldn't stand seeing you with all those guys, ignoring me like I was just another iCarly prop that had no meaning. You kept kissing those frogs that never turned into princes, and I kept waiting for you to finally reach me. I would've been your prince, your everything. But I just couldn't take it anymore._

_Do you remember when we first met? (Yes, of course you do.) We were both at the park, you with Spencer and Sam, me with mom, and I had fallen off the slide and landed on my arm. It was broken badly, but you were there to help me until the ambulance came, I knew then that one day we'd be together. That one day we'd ride off into the sunset on a white horse to a palace where no one could bother us. At least, I thought I knew._

_I guess you never knew how much you were hurting me. It was like a rusty serrated knife in my heart, Carly! A knife that kept sinking deeper and deeper, twisting and killing me until I was on the edge. So... I guess this is the end. I'm sorry for everything, for not manning up to a perfect boyfriend like you always wanted.-_

_**Oh,**__**Freddie...**_Carly thinks, running her hands along the paper that is becoming drenched in her tears. On the bottom of the paper, there's an arrow pointing to the back. Carly turns the paper over.

_-Un corazon que no ama, es peor que un corazon que no late._

_Siempe con usted dondequiera que usted vaya,_ _Freddie-_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she mutters to herself, clutching the letter in her hands. Tears are running down her flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry."

The next thing Carly notices is the gun lying next to her leg.

**...**

The paramedics break in the door after receiving a report of repeated gunshots coming from abover their head. The're searching the apartment.

"Guys, in here!" one of them calls from a boy's bedroom.

The rest appear and gather around the pair now floating in a mix of their blood on the carpet floor. Her hand is entertwined with his, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. In her left hand, a gun is resting.

"Should we seperate them?" one man asks.

"No." another says. "Leave them the way they are. Go get the biggest stretcher we have."

The men obey and head out of the apartment to the ambulance. The chief stays behind, awaiting the return of his men. He doesn't have to wait long, and they are soon carrying the young teens out of the room, still hand-in-hand.

Still lying on the floor back in the bedroom, is an unevenly folded peice of paper. Written the paper, where the girl failed to notice, it read: _I'm just upset I didn't have the chance to say I love you the way I always wanted to._

**...**

**Translations:**

**"Un corazon que no ama, es peor que un corazon que no late" = ****_A heart that doesn't love, is worse than a heart that doesn't beat._**

_**"**_**Siempe con usted dondequiera que usted vaya,Freddie**_**" = Forever with you wherever you go, Freddie.**_


End file.
